Networked devices such as computers can receive a great amount of data from the network. The processors of such devices clearly must process the data. As understood herein, much of the received data might not be required depending on the ambient usage of the device, but must nonetheless be processed by the receiving processor, and this is undesirable, particularly in the case of portable battery-powered devices.